


Revenge It's a Kiss, This Time I Won't Miss

by sophoklesworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Civil War, Civil War AU, Hurt, Hurt Tony, I love the pain, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, i don't know why i did this, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Civil War is what Steve and Tony let loose over the world. Now, Tony has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge It's a Kiss, This Time I Won't Miss

Water.

Darkness.

Ice.

All-encompassing darkness. And a face staring at him.

A scream startled him from sleep. His scream.

 

Two years ago, his dreams were only about the water. Now, it was turning into ice, keeping him in place, as a dead face appeared. Frozen in perfection, preserved in time. This beautiful face he would never forget. Never forget the man it belonged to, with his resolute character, always determined to do the right thing. This kind and caring man, that had not only made the world a better place, but him a better person.

 

Tony choked, hyperventilating. Steve. He couldn’t shake the image.

_You did this_ , his mind provided helpfully. _It is your fault. You were happy. But you chose to destroy it. Because of your_ jealousy!

 

“Sir” JARVIS inquired. “Sir, count to ten with me and take deep breaths. One - two - three…”

* * *

It’s Steve’s fault, that Tony’s here.

All Tony ever wanted to do, was protect his family and friends. He was happy, for god’s sake.

He thought they both were happy. He truly thought that Steve loved him. He knows better now.

 

When Steve went off the grid with Bucky, Tony felt like someone kicked him in the chest. His whole world was destroyed.

 

Iron Man stands in front of the warehouse, blasting “Devil in Disguise”. Because never had it been said that Tony Stark didn’t have a sense for melodrama. To his right, War Machine lifts his hand to Tony’s shoulder.

 “Are you sure you wanna do this, Tony?” He asks.

Iron Man squares his shoulders and shakes off his companion’s hand.

“Yes.” His voice is ice cold and only wavers a little.

 

It is not going to be easy, and he doesn’t know if he will ever be ready for this. But Tony finds, thinking about every stab of pain Steve ever caused him was drowning out the feeling of loss and need to grip to Steve and ask him to never leave again. Because the pain results in fear of more scars no one would see. And as a wise man once said ‘Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.’ For Steve. And is Tony really thinking about an analogy that would make _him_ the bad guy? That needs to stop. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

 

“JARVIS, on my mark.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Another deep breath.

“Now.”

 

The army of modified Iron Man Suits behind him moves in sync.

They pass Tony and Rhodey and take their positions around the warehouse, blocking any way in and out. Five of them blast down a door and enter the precinct.

 

Tony follows them.

For everything Steve ever did to him.

For every minute Howard had invested in finding Steve and ignoring Tony, in everything his father ever forced on him.

For every smile Steve sent his way, for every kiss he placed on Tony’s lips and every part of his body, only to burn every patch of skin he ever touched simply by leaving for someone else. For every ‘I love you’ that turned into knives stabbing in his heart. For everything he was denied because he fell in love with a man, who, ultimately was in love with someone else. With a murderer.

Shall Steve feel the pain he caused. May he feel the flames of suffering licking at his skin, that he caused Tony to live with.

 

When Tony takes a step forward, the music changes, blast out Goldeneye. 

“ _You'll never know how I watched you_

_from the shadows as a child_

_you'll never know how it feels to get so close_

_and be denied_

_It's a gold and honey trap_

_I've got for you tonight_

_Revenge it's a kiss, this time I won't miss_

_now I've got you in my sight_

_With a Goldeneye, golden, goldeneye_

_with a goldeneye, goldeneye._ ”

 

Tony walks through the door. Steve is standing in the middle of the room, shield on his back, hands in the air, a pleading look on his face. Behind him, Sam Wilson and Bucky fucking Barnes.

“Tony.”, Steve breathes out. “I missed you. Can we - can we talk?”

 

And there is this hopeful look. In these eyes that Tony haunt like nothing else. And Tony considers talking. He really does. The pain is soothed by these eyes roaming his body, giving him the feeling like they could heal every wound they caused, like these lips could make everything okay again, when they form the tiniest smile. And Tony wants to say yes. He wants it to be better. To be okay again.

 

But he build in a failsafe. As if he knew he would be weak. And now he activated the failsafe, by reacting to slowly.

He knows the second it happens, that he reacted to slowly, hesitated for a second too long.

Adrenaline is pumped in his system, making everything happening so clear and slow and _painful_. As the MARK IV next to him loads the repulsor that is pointed directly at Steve’s chest.

All Tony can do is yell “NO!”, as he sees Steve’s face fall, disappointment, sadness and still _love_ in his eyes.

* * *

“I wish I wouldn’t have come out of this alive.” Tony says, as his breath evens out, the nightmare still playing inside his head.

“Sir, I am sorry, but I think this is exactly why Mr. Barnes chose to let you live.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. There _may_ be another little chapter. Depending on my time management.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
